De Vuelta
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Irse siempre trae consigo un regreso. El amor siempre vuelve.  Fic escrito a dúo por Katica&Katika y Flor Guajira.
1. Regreso

**Capítulo I**

**(Por Katica&Katika)**

Ese verano parecía ser el más caluroso de la historia. Una vez había bajado del avión, sintió el fuerte sol y se acomodó su gorra. Había regresado a Japón después de una larga temporada en Alemania, y ya era hora de poner los pies sobre tierras niponas.

No llegaría a Shizuoka directamente. Permanecería en Tokio como había quedado con el resto de sus amigos, y así reunirse con ellos para celebrar por el segundo bebé de Kojiro y Victoria Hyuga.

Se alojó en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio, esperando la hora acordada para la celebración. ¿La volvería a ver? Eso sólo lo sabía el destino.

Unas horas antes, Tsubasa había llegado desde España para vacacionar un poco y reencontrarse con la familia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había marchado, y entre obligaciones y partidos, se le pasaron varias vacaciones y unas que otras navidades. Así que ya estaba allí, en Tokio, tomándose un café en un ostentoso restaurante, pensándola. Era hora de volver a empezar. Con un gesto llamó al camarero.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Señor?

-No, sólo tráigame la cuenta.

Justo en el momento en que el camarero se retiró, sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de una chica impactante, de armonioso andar y mirada segura. Podía reconocerla a miles de kilómetros. Sanae. La última vez que la había visto lucía hermosa, pero esta vez era algo mucho más impresionante. Había pasado de ser la chiquilla con un cuerpo sencillo y suave, a la dama imponente y exitosa que podía leerse en su mirada, la mujer perfecta para él.

Se puso de pie, dejó el dinero y la propina a un lado del recibo, y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a seguirla.

Sanae caminaba a paso rápido, ajena a todo el remolino de emociones que estaba por absorberla. Había tenido un día duro en su empresa, y además de eso, debía estar en casa de Vicky y Kojiro hacía un rato, pero el retraso de una reunión, la hacía llegar más tarde de lo que había planeado.

Se detuvo en el semáforo de la esquina. Estaba a pocas cuadras del departamento de sus amigos, así que prefería ir caminando. Una mano suave la tomó por el brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta. Frente a ella estaba la última persona que esperaba ver.

-¡Tsubasa!- sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Ahí estaba él, sonriente, como si los cinco años de su ausencia hubieran pasado sólo para ella.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- Tsubasa se acercó para darle un abrazo, pero ella le rehuyó instintivamente.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ella no aceptaría verse vulnerada. Sabía que al mínimo contacto con él, cedería a las más locas tentaciones.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy de vuelta, no pensé que te incomodara- Ahora era él el confundido.

-No, olvídalo. Es sólo que voy de afán, y estoy un poco estresada, sólo eso- fijó su vista en el semáforo. Había cambiado hacía unos minutos, pero no podía irse y ser descortés.

-Ah, entiendo. Bueno, si estás muy ocupada, no hay problema. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante de esta calle, en la noche?

-Eh, sí… - miró su reloj- sí, claro, esta noche. Entonces nos vemos, ¿vale?- y echó a andar rápidamente.

Tsubasa la desconocía totalmente. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado para debilitar lo que una vez hubo? A lo mejor sí, y se arrepintió de lo lejos que estuvo, de lo mucho que la descuidó.

Sanae había caminado demasiado rápido. Ya estaba en la puerta del edificio, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Anego!- Genzo la saludó con una sonrisa. Ese día sí que estaba cargado de sorpresas.

-¡Genzo, qué bueno verte! Y no me digas Anego.- Sanae le correspondió el saludo con un pequeño abrazo. Luego de odiarse mutuamente en la escuela primaria, una vez el Nankatsu SC conformó su equipo y Genzo se convirtió en el portero prodigio que los llevaría a la victoria, se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

-Tú sí que estás… bastante bien- le dijo mientras le daba una vuelta para mirarla.

-No inventes, aunque veo que esperabas que me quedara como la eterna animadora y manager del equipo- Ambos subieron al ascensor.

-Yo siempre supe que estabas hecha para triunfar- Genzo le sonrió.

-Pues gracias por considerarme una triunfadora. ¿Y tú qué tal? Ya yo te hacía más alemán que japonés.

-Alemania me ha abierto muchas puertas, pero uno no debe olvidar de dónde viene- Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo. Desde afuera se sentía la música suave, y ya era de esperarse que hubiera muchas personas.

-Seguro. A lo mejor eso también le pasó a Tsubasa. Claro, que él nunca aprendería a bailar flamenco- Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Imaginarse a Tsubasa apartando un balón y decidiéndose a tocar las castañuelas al ritmo de flamenco, sí que era todo un acontecimiento.

Victoria les abrió la puerta. Estaba adorable. El embarazo le sentaba bien, y se veía completamente feliz.

-¡Sanae! Pensé que ya no vendrías- le dio un abrazo a su amiga, que le acarició suavemente el vientre abultado

-¿Qué tal el pequeñito, eh? ¿Cómo se porta?

-Pues bien, pero creo que heredará las ganas de patearlo todo. Ya saben, Kojiro es un experto- ambas mujeres rieron. Sanae pasó al departamento y se reunió con varias de las chicas que allí estaban.

-Yo que vengo desde tan lejos, ¿y no recibo ni un abrazo de mi amiga favorita?- Genzo le envolvió en un tierno abrazo. Le dio un beso en la frente y pasó una de sus manos por el vientre de ella.

-Te echaba de menos, Innoble- Victoria se hizo a un lado dándole paso a Genzo.

Una vez dentro, echó un vistazo rápido. Pero ella al parecer no había llegado.

Kojiro se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Y como adivinándole el pensamiento, agregó:

-No está aquí, pedazo de "Don Juan".

Genzo le miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió. A pesar que no eran tan amigos, tampoco eran tan rivales. Pero bien sabía que Kojiro no le perdonaría el haber lastimado a su cuñada.

Kojiro le miró fijamente. Pensaba decirle algo más, pero la pequeña Kiara llegó y se aferró a su mano, tirando de ella.

-Papi, acompáñame- Kiara le miraba con ojos humedecidos. Kojiro la alzó en sus brazos y le habló despacito.

-Ya te has despertado, pequeña. Vamos a tu habitación. No deberías estar despierta a esta hora.

Genzo le observó por un momento. ¡Cuánto podía cambiar Kojiro Hyuga por su pequeña! Se sentó en el sofá más cercano a esperarla. Sabía que ella vendría, no se perdería por nada un momento así, y menos si se trataba de Victoria, su hermana.

Y entonces pasó. El timbre sonó y Victoria gritó de emoción al ver a su hermana menor. Esperó poder detallarla una vez cruzara la puerta. Gabriela estaba impactante. Perfecta. Mejor de lo que él mismo se hubiera imaginado. Por fin, luego de tantos años podía verla otra vez. Podría enfrentarla, conquistarla y tenerla una vez más.

::::::

_Este capítulo hemos decidido dedicarlo a Aster125 por todo el tiempo de amistad incondicional que llevamos. Gracias, hermanita! Te queremos muchísimo! :/3_

Victoria y Kiara Hyuga pertenecen a Aster125  
>Todos los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.<p> 


	2. Segundas Impresiones

**Capítulo II**

**(Por Flor Guajira)**

Sin perder un instante, Genzo se levantó del sofá en el cual se encontraba, quería verla de cerca, oler su perfume y sentir el calor de su piel. Con paso decidido se acercó a ella.

-¿Es que va a llover para arriba o Superman ya le enseñó a volar a las vacas?- le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo? Y aún más, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a la casa de su hermana y saludarla de la manera que lo hizo?, ¿Es que acaso había olvidado lo que había pasado hace 5 años? Pero parecía que para él eso nunca pasó.

-Ninguna de las anteriores, "Sócrates"- Respondió Gabriela de manera indiferente.

-¿Cómo estás, em? Mira qué bien te ha sentado el tiempo. Te ves hermosa hoy- Le alagó Genzo para romper la tensión que era evidente entre ambos.

-No me quejo, Gracias – Le responde Gabriela, indiferente otra vez - ¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí en la casa de mi hermana? - Preguntó Gabriela de manera déspota lo cual hizo que Genzo se sintiera un poco avergonzado, pero de manera defensiva a la vez.

-Vine a verla, está embarazada y quería saber de ella, a pesar de todo es mi amiga también, así que no vengas a creerte dueña de los demás- Le respondió con el mismo tono. Se acercó un poco más a ella y le susurró despacio: Hay lugares de los que no puedes escapar de mí.

A lo lejos Sanae veía la escena un poco avergonzada, ya que Genzo y Gabriela no estaban disimulando ni un poco. Por lo que decidió ir donde se encontraban ambos, tomó a Gabriela del brazo y se la llevó al cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso y sabes que hiciste una escena en la fiesta de tu hermana! ¿¡Estás loca! – Le regañó Sanae.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no se qué fue lo que me pasó, sentí una gran rabia al verlo delante de mí con esa gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado- Le respondió Gabriela mientras se deja caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Bueno, al menos no soy la única. Hoy vi a Tsubasa cerca de uno de los restaurantes a los que voy, y me pasó lo mismo que a ti. El muy cínico se me acercó como si nada – Dijo Sanae de manera muy tranquila.

-¿¡Cómo! – Gabriela no lo podía creer.

-Pues créelo- Sanae dejó escapar un suspiro -¡Oh, Dios! Por poco y se me olvida, quedé en cenar con Tsubasa- Recuerda Sanae enfrente de la mirada sorprendida de Gabriela.

-¡No vayas! – Exclamó Gabriela – Déjalo plantado. Se lo merece.

-No puedo, eso sería muy descortés, además creería que aún sigo dolida por lo que pasó.

-¿Y es que no lo estás?- Preguntó Gabriela mientras le lanzaba una almohada- Además él te dejó plantada mil veces, ¿O es que ya se te olvidó?

-Da igual. Voy a ir. Hay oportunidades que la vida te pone en bandeja de plata, y tú decides cómo usarlas: para bien, o para mal.- Sanae esboza una sonrisa mientras se mira en el espejo.

Ambas mujeres habían preferido pasar el resto de la reunión dentro de la habitación de huéspedes. Genzo, afuera, desistió de la idea de hablarle a Gabriela, para evitar toda serie de discusiones y malos entendidos. Ya llegaría su oportunidad de enfrentarla.

Sanae y Gabriela seguían charlando acerca de la cena con Tsubasa, y el resto del personal ya se había ido.

- Me voy al restaurante. Tsubasa ya tiene que estar allá – Sanae se levantó un poco pesarosa del sofá.

- ¿Y vas a ir así?, ¿Con esa ropa? – Gaby la miró de arriba abajo.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Le dijo mientras se daba una mirada ella misma.

Sanae se veía realmente hermosa. Llevaba puesto unos Jeans ajustados al cuerpo, una blusa blanca de tirantes, un cardigán blanco con rayas negras, tacones negros con tiras delgadas que cubrían todo su pie, un bolso de diseñador, negro, y su cabello, ahora largo, suelto.

-Pues te ves linda para ir al trabajo, pero no para una cita- dijo Gabriela quedamente.

-Gabriela, no puedo irme de aquí hasta el hotel en donde me estoy hospedando sólo para cambiarme. Eso me tomaría una hora y media, y… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy - Sanae se levantó apresuradamente para dirigirse a la salida con Gabriela.

-Está bien, pero me cuentas cómo te fue- Gabriela le da un abrazo a su amiga, y ambas toman rumbos distintos.

Ya estando en el restaurante, Sanae buscó a Tsubasa con la mirada, y al encontrarlo no pudo evitar sentir las típicas y casi que extintas mariposas en su estómago, pareciera como si hubiera vuelto a ser una jovencita otra vez. Pero guardó compostura y con la confianza que la caracterizaba se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraba Tsubasa.

-Hola. ¿Y qué es de lo que hay que hablar?

:::::::::

Victoria Hyuga pertenece a Aster125.

Gabriela Chams pertenece a Katica&Katika.


	3. ¿El culpable de esto fui yo?

**Capítulo III.**

**(Por Katica&Katika)**

Tsubasa arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Se puso de pie de inmediato y le abrió caballerosamente la silla a Sanae. Pero ella no mostraba señales de querer sentarse.

-No hay prisa- le dijo al ver que ella le miraba con ojos insistentes- O por lo menos yo no tengo.

Sanae suspiró. Aceptó la invitación a sentarse y puso su bolso a un costado de la silla. Tsubasa tenía la mirada fija en ella- ¿Cómo estás, Sanae?

Por el tono de la pregunta, Sanae entendió que no sólo se refería al bienestar físico, sino a su vida en general, en todo sentido.

-En realidad estoy muy bien. Vivo cómodamente, tengo unos amigos excepcionales, trabajo en mi propia empresa y creo que hasta he superado mis expectativas, y he de decirte que eran bastante ambiciosas.

Un camarero se acercó a tomarles la orden, pero ellos se conformaron sólo con una copa de vino para cada uno. Unos segundos después, las dos copas yacían servidas en la mesa, esperando ser consumidas.

Tsubasa le dio un sorbo sin apartar los ojos de Sanae, que removía su copa suavemente, tratando de captar el olor de la bebida.

-¿Sabes, Tsubasa? Ahora que lo pienso, me convenzo más de eso que dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

-Si te refieres a lo nuestro, lo dices como si hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Sanae dejó la copa en la mesa, cruzó sus brazos y se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Una breve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que enseguida se tornó serio.

-Dímelo tú.

-¿Que si fue una pérdida de tiempo? No, no lo creo. Aún hoy sigo preguntándome qué hice mal para que todo acabara así.

Sanae tenía cara de sorpresa. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, sin descruzar los brazos.

-¿En serio acabas de decir eso? ¿Cómo puede ser que aún hoy, cinco años después, te lo estés preguntando? Sí que me has dado un buen motivo para reír- Sanae se dejó caer nuevamente al respaldo de la silla. Su expresión se hizo aún más seria, y un leve atisbo de rabia se asomaba en sus ojos cafés.

Tsubasa tenía la boca entreabierta. No se esperaba esa reacción. Quizá había sido muy iluso, (demasiado de hecho), para pensar que Sanae le correspondería bien, o por lo menos un poco mejor de lo que ahora.

Parpadeó un par de veces, e intentó decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Su mente estaba en blanco, ella le había aniquilado cualquier esperanza. Al parecer le tocaría volver a empezar.

Respiró profundamente y habló luego con decisión. Al igual que en un partido de fútbol, (aunque la comparación no venía a cuento), no pensaba rendirse y mucho menos si no habría cronómetro que le marcara los 90 minutos. Tenía tiempo, todo el que quisiera, antes de volver a marcharse. Y esta vez había decidido irse con ella.

-Es normal, ¿no?- le dijo jugueteando con los cubiertos envueltos cuidadosamente en una servilleta- Has tenido cinco años para explicarte, pero nunca lo haces lo suficiente como para que quede claro.

-¿Y es que acaso tengo que hacértelo en plastilina?- Sanae estaba furiosa. Resultaba entonces que la culpable era ella. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

-Sólo basta con que lo digas una sola vez, pausadamente y con las palabras adecuadas. No todos tenemos sillas preferenciales en tu cerebro para ver y escuchar lo que estás pensando todo el tiempo.

Sanae se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaba al límite. Respiró ruidosamente y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de guardar compostura y no armar un escándalo.

-Me hace gracia, ¿sabes? No pensé que tuvieras un balón por cerebro. Hoy lo confirmo- Se puso de pie y recogió su bolso. Tsubasa ya no la miraba. Se había concentrado en observar las burbujitas que subían y acababan perdiéndose en la espuma dentro de la copa.

Sanae salió a prisa del lugar. Recordó su conversación con Gabriela y se dijo para sí que había sido un completo error haber aceptado la invitación de Tsubasa. Ahora le había dejado claro que seguía dolida, que no había olvidado.

"Seguro que su cerebro ya está buscando la forma de volver a empezar. Pero se equivoca. Los balones no hacen más que rebotar". Se detuvo en el semáforo para cruzar la calle, y se río en baja voz de su ocurrencia. Balones. ¿Hace cuánto había dejado de pensar en ellos?

Gabriela, por su parte, había regresado hacía mucho a su departamento. En cuanto llegó se puso cómoda y prendió el estéreo. Se tumbó en el sofá y empezó a tararear algunos versos de las canciones. No podía concentrarse en algo tan fácil, no después de encontrarse cara a cara con Genzo. Antes, cuando sintió superado el fracaso, pensó que volverlo a ver sería una excelente oportunidad para probarse a sí misma que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, así como las fotografías en el periódico, o los reportes de los noticieros, o las transmisiones de los partidos ya no le incomodaba. Pero se equivocó. Una cosa era verlo desde lejos, y otra muy diferente era tenerlo en vivo y en directo ante ella, con su imponencia y su media sonrisa aturdidora.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y sacudió la cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos. Si por algo había que empezar era por sacarle de su mente. Todo un reto a decir verdad.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente al respaldo del sofá. Ya iba quedándose dormida, cuando la alerta de un mensaje de texto en su celular la sobresaltó. Se levantó con pereza y buscó el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje:

"Nos vemos mañana, donde siempre. Love you. E."

Lo había olvidado por completo. Ese día había estado tan lleno de sorpresas (con nombre propio) que olvidó todo lo sucedido antes de que su mundo decidiera ponerse de cabeza. Olvidó que esa misma mañana se había encontrado con Eisen, el chico con el que ahora "tonteaba". No era una relación sólida, ni con mucho compromiso, pero en los últimos días estaba adquiriendo giros inesperados.

La complicidad de los primeros momentos había aumentado, fortalecida por la convicción de Gabriela de olvidar a toda costa todo lo referente a Genzo, dándole paso a encuentros mucho más íntimos como el de un par de noches atrás, que pasada de copas, se entregó a él en la pequeña salita del departamento de su compañero.

Ahora la relación amistosa había quedado en el pasado, y aquel encuentro sexual sugería un cambio mayor. Cambio que era imposible realizar, mucho menos con el "huracán Genzo" devastando todo lo que había construido hacía unos años. Devastando su calma.

Apagó el estéreo y las luces del salón, y se fue a su dormitorio para intentar conciliar el sueño. Se recostó en la cama, se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y apagó la lámpara del nochero. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar. Ya mañana sería otro día.

:::::::

La mañana se sentía fresca, aunque el sol arremetía con fuerza desde lo alto.

Genzo descansaba en una de las bancas del parque, mientras se abanicaba con una pequeña toalla. Había salido a caminar, y más que costumbre, lo hacía para no perder el físico y sufrir con los primeros días de entrenamiento con el equipo. Se llevó la botella de agua a la boca y bebió un trago largo, con los ojos cerrados. Pero justo al abrirlos, algo llamó su atención.

Unos cuantos metros más abajo del lugar en el que estaba, había una pareja hablando animadamente. La chica vestía unos shorts de jean y una blusa azul algodonada. Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo se movía agitadamente cada que soplaba la brisa. De un momento a otro, el chico que la acompañaba se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar, seguramente con el pretexto de volver.

Genzo aprovechó el momento, y bajó por la escalerilla de piedras que recorría el lugar. La chica también se había puesto de pie para devolver un frisbee que había llegado a sus pies y le pertenecía a unos niños.

Genzo estaba a pocos pasos. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el par de ojos negros que la observaban divertidos. Volteó los ojos con gesto de hastío y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si las miradas mataran…- dijo él con expresión socarrona.

-Hace mucho tiempo que tu madre estaría llevándote flores al cementerio- le contestó fríamente. Genzo sonrió divertido.

-Me alegro de verte, Gaby. ¿Acaso tú no?

El rostro de Gabriela era severo, y casi que arrogante.

-Mírame y dedúcelo- le retó.

Genzo fingió mirarle intensamente, como si tratara de adivinar en una bola mágica.

-Las apariencias engañan, guapa.

Gabriela ignoró el comentario, y empezó a buscar con la mirada a su compañero.

-Ah, sí. También me fijé que no venías sola. Al parecer se está tardando, ¿no crees?- Genzo se sentó en la grama. Gabriela le taladró con la mirada, y él hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado- Ven, te vas a cansar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Wakabayashi?- le preguntó hastiada.

-Hablemos. No sabía que mi nombre se había vuelto impronunciable. En fin, ¿qué tal vas con él?- En vista que Gabriela no se sentaba, volvió a ponerse en pie- ¿Te trata bien?

Gabriela volvió a mirarle. Le hizo frente, sin intimidarse.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le preguntó tajante.

-Bueno, yo sólo decía. Pero, ¿te trata bien?... Tú sabes… sexualmente. Lo digo porque como tú y yo si nos la pasamos bien cada que nos acostábam…

El golpe seco de una cachetada se escuchó fuerte y claro. Genzo sentía su mejilla arder y en un acto reflejo, llevó su mano a ella, pero el escozor no le permitía tocarle. Miró a Gabriela. Estaba roja de ira. Sabía que se había pasado y que sus palabras fueron hirientes, pero la rabia que sentía en aquel momento había dominado sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Insinúas que soy una zorra? Has llegado lejos, Wakabayashi, y te aseguro que vas a arrepentirte en algún momento- Gabriela empezó a caminar de prisa y Genzo no la siguió. Mejor así. Quizá se iría con su "amiguito" y en vez de arreglar las cosas, las empeoraría porque la rabia y los celos acabarían por hacerle perder el control una vez más.

Deshizo sus pasos y volvió a la banca. Tomó aire lenta y pausadamente, y decidió irse. Luego encontraría la forma de disculparse, pero por ahora sólo le quedaba recriminar sus actos.

:::::::::::::

La noche, al igual que el día, permanecía fresca, aunque un poco más helada. El cielo estaba despejado, y la ciudad empezaba a envolverse entre las luces de neón que anunciaban la vida nocturna en cada establecimiento.

Tsubasa recorría las calles de Tokio, en busca del hotel en el que se hospedaba su amigo. Se había comunicado con Genzo hacia el mediodía, y éste le había contado a grandes rasgos lo acontecido con Gabriela en la mañana. Ambos atravesaban una situación que no esperaban encontrar, cuando cinco años antes eran precisamente ellos los que disfrutaban de una vida amorosa envidiable.

Entró al hotel y se anunció, pero al parecer Genzo no estaba en la habitación. Un botones lo guió hasta el restaurante del hotel, donde unos minutos antes había visto a Genzo. Tsubasa lo divisó al fondo del lugar, en el balcón, apoyado contra el barandal.

-¿Esperando una estrella fugaz para que se te cumpla la fantasía?- le dijo, mientras le saludaba con una palmada en el hombro.

Genzo se giró y le sonrió forzadamente.

-Entonces ven a acompañarme, porque por lo que veo tú también la necesitas.

Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza. Se apoyó también al barandal, pero de espaldas.

-No sabía que Gabriela estaba saliendo con otro- dijo Genzo a modo de comentario.

-¿Y eso te afecta?

Genzo se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Acaso ves alguna sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro? ¡Claro que me afecta! En realidad, no me lo esperaba.

Tsubasa sonrió tristemente. Un camarero pasó a su lado con una bandeja llena de cigarrillos, y él le arrebató uno. Buscó el encendedor, también en la bandeja, y se llevó el cigarro a la boca para prenderlo.

Genzo lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Tsubasa aspiró un poco, pero el humo se le atoró en la garganta y empezó a toser.

-Desde… ahora- dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de respirar.

Genzo le quitó el cigarrillo, y también aspiró un poco, con el mismo efecto que Tsubasa. Ambos tosían en medio de la risa.

-Estamos jodidos.- dijo Tsubasa con los ojos lagrimosos debido a la tos.

-Completamente- respondió Genzo, tapándose la boca, en un intento por no toser.

Una vez pasada la crisis, se quedaron en silencio. Genzo volvió a hablar al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Y cuál es tu problema, em? ¿Ahora qué le hiciste a Sanae?

Tsubasa le miró con reproche.

-¡Me ha dicho que tengo por cerebro un balón, y yo soy el malo de la película!

Genzo río, pero Tsubasa parecía haberse perdido en el recuerdo de esa conversación.

-No sé cuál es el problema. Ella tiene razón. Eres un poco tarado, Tsubasa. A tu manera, pero tarado al fin.- Ahora fue Genzo quien le dio una palmada en el hombro a Tsubasa.

-¿He venido a que hablemos, o a que me insultes? No cambias, Wakabayashi.

-Ese es el problema: no he cambiado.

Tsubasa le miró contrariado. La mirada de Genzo estaba perdida en el horizonte que se divisaba desde el balcón. Luego de unos segundos, susurró para sí.

-¡Mujeres! Algo más imposible que una Copa Mundial.

Genzo le miró de reojo. Tirando la colilla del cigarro que no se fumaron, le respondió.

-Imposibles, sí. Pero no inalcanzables.


	4. Recordándote Etílicamente

**Capitulo IV  
>(Por Flor Guajira)<strong>

Ya se acercaba la medianoche, pero ni Genzo, ni Tsubasa parecían haberse percatado de ello, ya que entre risas, anécdotas amorosas pasadas y una que otra copa el tiempo se les fue volando.

-Sabes Tsubasa, creo que ya es suficiente – Coloca el vaso ya vacío de Whisky en la barra de marfil en la que se encontraban bebiendo - ¿Sabes que nos pasara mañana si seguimos así? - Intentaba no cerrar los ojos, y caer dormido bajo el efecto del alcohol.

-Lo sé, tendremos resaca –Le da un suave golpe en la espalda – Por lo que yo me voy – Al ponerse de pie comienza a tambalearse.

-No te puedes ir caminando, ¡Estas borracho! – Imita a su amigo y se levanta de la silla – Te voy a conseguir un taxi – Con una mano llama al Barman el cual sigue las indicaciones del portero.

-Si yo estoy borracho, ¿Tú cómo estás? – Toma su chaqueta.

-Pues yo estoy en un estado de idiotez temporal, provocada por el alcohol etílico – Saca el dinero para pagar los tragos de ambos – Así que no estoy borracho – Le señala con el dedo índice.

-Su taxi llegara dentro de pocos minutos – Les informa.

Ambos chicos caminan hacia las afuera del Hotel para esperar el taxi de Tsubasa.

-Extraño a Sanae – El comentario salió de la nada haciendo que su rostro sea melancólico.

-Y yo a Gabriela – Recarga su cuerpo en la banca que se encontraba frente a ellos – Quiero estar con ella como lo estuve hace 5 años. Feliz. – Suspira – No puedo creer que el alcohol me haga confesarlo, pero la extraño como si fuera el primer día – Toma su cartera para sacar la foto de la mujer que siempre puso su mundo de cabeza.

-Te comprendo – Su mirada paso de ser melancólica a triste – Sanae se llevó una parte de mi con ella – Reposa su cabeza en el borde la banca – Y no me la ha querido devolver – Sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos por las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar – Vaya, todo el Whisky que tome me está haciendo efecto – Se limpia el rostro.

Ante tal comentario ambos chicos presos de la borrachera comienzan a reír.

Mi taxi ya llegó – Señala al vehículo – Nos vemos cuando la resaca se pase – Se despide del portero.

Al encontrarse solo en su habitación, el chico recuerda la conversación que tuvo con su amigo hace algunos minutos. Por lo que sin dudarlo ni un instante toma su teléfono celular para hacerle saber a su Gabriela cuanto la extrañaba…

-¿Genzo?- La chica hizo a un lado los papeles que revisaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Le respondió con sarcasmo- ¿Estás muy ocupada? Es que, verás, tengo un par de verdades que decirte.

-Pues siendo sincera, para ti no estoy.

-Y siendo sincero también, a mi no me importa. Sólo quiero que escuches… dos… cosas…- Genzo habló entrecortado tratando de razonar lo que quería decir. En el fondo deseaba hablarle, pero tampoco quería empeorar lo inmejorable.

Gabriela suspiró. Por el tono de voz de él, era evidente que estaba borracho. No más eso le faltaba, tener que tolerar las rebeldías del niño mimado de su ex, y aparte preocuparse (y aún no entendía el porqué) de que Genzo no cayera en el lente de algún reportero inoportuno. Sería un escándalo completo. Así que decidió tolerarlo.

-Bueno, ya qué. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te dije que decirte dos cosas.- Genzo jugaba con el encaje de las sábanas.

-Estoy esperando.

-Bueno, la primera es, mi querida Gaby, que eres tan dulce como un purgante.- Genzo lanzó una carcajada sonora, mientras Gabriela (al otro lado de la línea), enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste, chica. Es que, ¿sabes? No me hace gracia que estés saliendo con el mechudito de tu amigo. Así que tenía que insultarte porque soy tarado y porque te lo mereces. Pero sobre todo porque te lo mereces.

-¿Y lo segundo?

-¿Lo segundo? ¿Qué era lo segundo? Ah, sí. Te amo, Gabriela. Eso era.

-Bien, ya dijiste todo lo que tenías por decir, ahora duerme. ¿Estás en tu habitación?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Piensas llegar aquí para divertirnos a lo grande? Tengo un Kamasutra en el bolsillo escondido de la maleta, ya sabes, por si nos ponemos creativos.

-¡No seas cochino, Wakabayashi! Lo de la habitación era sólo para saber que no estuvieras en lugar público y que no te viera cualquier desubicado.

-¿Tú preocupada por mí? Bueno, eso merece una recompensa. Ya no eres tan dulce como un purgante, ahora eres tan dulce como un bulto de sal. Y créeme, estoy siendo muy generoso.

-En serio, duérmete. Ya está bien de tonterías por hoy. Ah, y otra cosa. No me llames más.

Gabriela cerró la llamada, e hizo a un lado el teléfono. Después de esa conversación volver a concentrarse en sus asuntos no sería nada fácil.

Entre tanto, Genzo se recostó en la cama pensando que su misión estaba cumplida. Aunque le habían quedado muchas cosas por decir.

Por su parte, Tsubasa iba de camino hacia su hotel cuando de pronto vio a Sanae saliendo de uno de los locales nocturnos de comida.

-Déjeme aquí – Le ordena al chofer.

-¿Está seguro? – El conductor no se sentía tranquilo dejar al muchacho en las calles de Tokio en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Claro – Le paga – La chica que esta allá – Señala a la castaña – Fue mi novia.

-Con más razón le pregunto – Clava su mirada en ella.

-No se preocupe, Sanae nunca se aprovecharía de mi - Se baja del taxi.

Rápidamente intenta alcanzar a su chica.

-Sanae – Grita el futbolista.

Al escuchar su nombre automáticamente voltea su rostro para descubrir quien la al darse cuenta de quien se trataba era Tsubasa, su furia contra él regresa. ¿Acaso ya no tenía suficiente con él?, ¿Por qué el destino se encargaba de ponérselo en su camino cada vez que ella menos lo esperaba? Y ¿Acaso ella no tenía sentimientos? Cada vez que lo veía su corazón se partía instantáneamente en miles de pedacitos. Y eso era algo que él no sabía.

A medida que él se acercaba, Sanae pudo notar el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el cual lo delataba. El inconfundible olor a alcohol.

-Sanae, que bueno verte – La abraza.

-¿Tsubasa estabas bebiendo? – No podía soportar ese olor.

-Sí. Estaba con Genzo – La mira fijamente y comienza a acariciar su rostro – Ya iba de camino a mi hotel – Le informa sin abandonar el contacto de su rostro.

Al sentir esas manos tan suaves pero varoniles, Sanae las retira inmediatamente. No quería caer en la tentación de desear tener sexo, y mucho menos con Tsubasa estando ebrio.

-Si ibas de camino hacia tu hotel, ¿Por qué te detuviste a mitad de camino? – Se separa un poco de él.

-Te vi caminando y le dije al chófer del taxi que me dejara aquí – Otra vez comienza a tambalearse, pero es detenido por Sanae – ¿Y tú que hacías a estas horas en la calle?

-Estaba tomando té, no he podido dormir – Le responde mientras lo toma de la cintura para darle estabilidad.

-Se supone que estas en un hotel 5 estrellas, te pudieron haber llevado el té a tu habitación – Si antes no la entendía, ahora mucho menos.

-El té que hacen en un hotel no es el mismo que hacen en un restaurante tradicional Japonés – Le dio sus argumentos más claros a un hombre cuyo aliento olía a Whisky – Lo tradicional tiene su encanto – Sonríe.

Ante la respuesta que dio Sanae, Tsubasa no refutó nada. Ya que ella siempre tenía la razón.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – Sanae comienza a caminar pegada a él.

-A mi hotel, no puedo permitir que estés solo y ebrio en la calle – Ella dejó a un lado lo que sentía por Tsubasa para poder ayudarlo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sanae deja a Tsubasa en el sofá para pedir unas bebidas energéticas, fruta y algunos analgésicos. Ya que la estrella del Futbol no la pasaría muy bien mañana.

Mientras Sanae pedía servicio a la habitación, Tsubasa decidió explorar un poco la habitación de su amada. En esta sólo encontró papeles del trabajo, números de teléfono de otras empresas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue encontrar ropa de Sanae colocada ordenadamente en un perchero.

-Reunión número 5 en Tokio – Leyó la etiqueta de uno de los trajes – Sanae se volvió loca, ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle nombre a la ropa? – Toma el traje para verlo mejor.

-No estoy loca, y por favor no arrugues el traje, mi estilista trabajo mucho para dejarlo pulcro – Acomoda suavemente la pieza de ropa en su lugar.

-¿Estilista? – O era el alcohol o Tsubasa se estaba poniendo más burro.

-Sí. Estilista – Lo toma del brazo para llevarlo nuevamente al sofá – Últimamente no he tenido tiempo porque tengo que estar en reuniones, fiestas, cenas, almuerzos, desayunos, en fin… Miles de cosas que hace una persona ocupada – Comienza a arreglar la cama para que Tsubasa descanse - Por lo que contrate a una estilista, la cual compra por mí y se encarga de organizar cada pieza, para cada ocasión. Una maquilladora la cual se encarga de dejarme linda y presentable para ocasión y una peluquera que me arregla el cabello cuando lo necesite.

-Sí que tienes dinero – La mira burlonamente.

-Aja. Y mucho – Lo mira con mirada triunfante - Bueno, dejémonos de charla y ven a dormir – Le señala la cama.

-¿Y tú donde vas a dormir? – No quería incomodarla.

-En donde tú estás sentado – Señala el sofá –Además, mañana no será un día muy lindo para ti.

Y sin decir una palabra, Tsubasa se acomoda en la enorme y cómoda cama que Sanae le cedió. Y minutos después se interna a los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Verdaderos dolores de cabeza

**Capítulo V  
>(Por Katica&amp;Katika)<strong>

Sanae se removió incómoda en el sofá. Llevaba varios minutos sinpoder conciliar el sueño y se movía de un lado a otro sin hallar una posición que le agradase. El brazo del sofá le elevaba demasiado la cabeza, y los dolores en la espalda y columna no se hacían esperar. Al final, decidió no recostarse en el brazo, sino en el cojín, y subió los pies al otro brazo del sillón, tropezando algunas porcelanas que yacían en la mesita de centro.

-¿Sanae?- Tsubasa se despertó con el ruido ocasionado por las porcelanas.

-¿Mm? ¿Te pasa algo?- Se sentó en el sofá y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo algo desordenada.

-No, es sólo que…- Tsubasa se incorporó y logró descrifrar la silueta de ella gracias al haz de luz que llegaba a él- ¿Sabes? No pensé llegar a este punto. Nunca necesité emborracharme para desechar de mi mente muchas cosas, pero no sé en qué momento toda esta tontería se me hizo tan grande.

-Ya no digas más y duérmete.- Sanae volvió a recostarse al brazo del sillón, y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- Tsubasa encendió la lámpara del nochero más cercano, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. De esa forma logró descubrir la mala posición en la que pretendía dormir Sanae.- ¿En serio vas a dormir así? ¿Acaso quieres amanecer torcida mañana?

-Te dije hace un rato que te callaras. Así estoy bien- Sanae se acomodó de modo que el respaldo del sofá tapara su rostro.

-Ven aquí, no seas pesada- El chico dio dos golpecitos al colchón, indicándole a ella que había espacio.- En serio, no te voy a comer aunque quisiera.

Sanae volvió a sentarse en el sofá y le miró por un momento. Tsubasa le miraba con ojos insistentes desde la cama (que lucía verdaderamente cómoda) y a ella no le quedó más que aceptar la invitación.

Caminó pesarosamente hasta la cama, y se acostó al lado de Tsubasa que sonreía disimuladamente por haberla convencido.

Cierto era que aún se sentía mareado. Era normal, no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto. Siempre consideró que el alcohol no era una buena salida a los problemas, pero una vez se sintió acorralado por su desastrosa vida amorosa, no se opuso a intentar nuevos métodos para convencerse que todo estaba perdido.

Y ahora que la vida le había hecho dormir a su lado una vez más sintió que todo era una simple jugarreta del destino para recordarle de lo que se había perdido desde hacía cinco años.

-Después de que no te pases de allí, todo estará bien- Sanae colocaba la última almohada en la barrera que había construido con ellas.

-¿Es en serio? No soy un depravado, Sanae.

-Yo sé que no, pero no quiero correr riesgos- Se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la cobija hasta los hombros. Tsubasa la miraba desconcertado.

-¿De cuáles riesgos hablas? Acaso… ¿Te sientes tentada cuando estoy tan cerca a ti?- Se subió a la barrera de almohadas, y le hablaba cerca al oído. Sanae intentó moverse un poco más, pero le esperaba el suelo si seguía rodándose.

-Ya basta, Tsubasa. No quiero correr riesgos de acercarme a un borracho. Sabes cómo detesto eso.- Lo empujó, haciendo que volviera a acostarse del otro lado de la cama.

-¿Ni porque el borracho soy yo?

Sanae enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Con más razón!

-¿Tanto me odias?- Tsubasa se sentó para poder verla mejor.

-Desde hoy te prohibo cualquier clase de licor. ¡Sí que te pones preguntón!- Una de las almohadas de la barrera fue a dar a la cara de Tsubasa, que no se esperaba el golpe.

-Con que quieres jugar… No sabes con quién te has metido, novata- Tsubasa tomó una de las almohadas con la intención de aventársela a Sanae.

-¿Novata? ¿Así me has dicho? ¡Cómo si nunca hubiera ido a una pijamada!- Sanae también tomó la almohada que antes le había arrojado, y lanzó el primer golpe directo a la cabeza de Tsubasa.

Un par de plumas salieron de la almohada, y con el golpe de Tsubasa volaron varias más.

Sanae rió. Arrojó una vez más la almohada, pero fue esquivada por Tsubasa que si le atinó a su otra lanzada.

Con el siguiente golpe lanzado hacia Tsubasa, Sanae descargó un poco la rabia que llevaba desde hacia tiempo contra él. Le atinó otro más, y otro, seguidamente mientras le gritaba cosas del tipo: "Traidor", "grosero", "odioso", "estúpido", y algunos otros insultos, mientras Tsubasa recibía perplejo todos los golpes.

En el último intento, detuvo a Sanae tomándola de las muñecas. La sostuvo mientras encendía la lámpara y observaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué…?- Limpió una de las lágrimas con su pulgar, mientras Sanae lo miraba con rabia.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Tsubasa? ¿Por qué me hiciste todo eso? ¿Por qué pretendes volver ahora como si nada, como si lo que yo sentía no valiera un pito?

Tsubasa suspiró y bajó la mirada. Soltó un poco el amarre que había hecho con sus manos, y le devolvió la mirada.

De pronto, sin decir más, la tomó del rostro y la besó con intensidad. Sanae intentaba alejarlo, hasta que se resignó y se entregó al beso sin reprochar.

Tsubasa la llevó hasta la cama, sin desprender el beso y la retuvo bajo él unos minutos más, hasta que las manos de ella le impidieron continuar. La miró fijamente desde arriba, pero ella esquivó la mirada.

-Ya no más, por favor.

El chico se apartó, dándole vía libre a ella para alejarse. No comprendía la actitud de Sanae, y aunque quisiera que no, sí le importaba. Necesitaba saber qué habían sido esas preguntas, porqué las hacía en un momento así, y cuando fue que su humor cambió en el momento de la pelea de almohadas. Luego el beso era loq ue más le confundía.

-Sanae, yo…

-Sabía que era un error haberme metido a la cama- Volvió a construir la barrera de almohadas y esta vez se cubrió con la cobija de pies a cabeza, esperando que la fina tela blanca le alejara de lo demás. Le alejara de él.

:::::::::::

El sol ya se había puesto en lo alto, y sus rayos no encontraban impedimento ni siquiera en las persianas, para transmitir su claridad. A eso podía sumarse el sopor que generaban y que hacían que Genzo se removiera en su cama, intentando no morir con cada movimiento.

La resaca era indefinible. Por poco y no abría los ojos debido a que la más tenue luz le parecía un reflector dispuesto a quemarle la visión.

De a poco se acostumbro a la claridad, y lentamente se sentó en la cama procurando que su cabeza no estallara de dolor. Justo cuando se dirigía al baño, su móvil sonó.

-Maldición, Tsubasa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a estas horas?

-No es precisamente porque haya amanecido de maravillas. Sanae se despertó temprano y corrió las cortinas. Está enojada desde anoche, y no sé porqué.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál Sanae? ¿De qué me perdí?- Genzo se recostó en la cama nuevamente, mientras tanteaba en la mesita de noche buscando el teléfono.

-Bueno, es algo raro, pero ayer cuando iba en el taxi la descubrí en un café, y fui a hablarle. A la final me trajo a su habitación para que no saliera a la calle así, y bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.- El tono de Tsubasa era un poco sombrío. Aunque Genzo se lo tomara como una tontería, para él si había sido una noche importante.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? Porque sí es así, déjame llamarte de ahora en adelante "Maestro"- con el teléfono en la mano, marcó al número de la recepción- Espera un momento, le hablaré a la recepcionista para pedir mi desayuno.

La mujer le contestó con las palabras memorizadas, y le indicó que en poco tiempo alguien le llevaría el desayuno a la habitación. Cerró la llamada, y continuó con la charla.

-No, pero si ella no se hubiera detenido, ya habría sido otra la historia. Y puedes llamarme "Maestro" desde ya, si quieres- Tsubasa volvió a su tono de burla.

-No seas pendejo, hombre. Aunque si me dices cómo diablos quitarme esta maldita resaca, en este instante, te hago placa honorífica.

-Bah, si estoy igual o peor. Si a la resaca le sumas que te dejen con las ganas, tienes un suicidio seguro. A todas estas, ¿no has hablado con Gabriela?

-La verdad no lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Espero que no, porque ya te digo que habría sido capaz de decirle cosas que no debería. Más tarde me encargo de averiguar qué hice. Hasta ahora tengo en la conciencia que fui todo un angelito.

Ambos rieron. Después de un cruce de palabras más, se despidieron para poder descansar la resaca.

A Genzo no se le quitó la idea de saber qué había hecho la noche anterior, así que se dedicó a buscar en su teléfono algún indicio. Luego no encontrar nada en los mensajes enviados y los recibidos, buscó entre las llamadas realizadas, encontrándose con el número de Gabriela en primer lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- arrojó el móvil en la cama, y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en las cosas que habría dicho, mucho menos si había hablado de sus sentimientos. Si bien quería a Gabriela de vuelta, no pretendía darle el gusto de verse pisoteado y humillado, aún cuando se lo mereciera.

Era consciente de que se había equivocado en el pasado, pero para él ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance y no le daría a Gabriela el gusto de rebajarse unpoco más. Un pensamiento completamente egoísta, pero que lo tenía allí, como último recurso antes de resignarse y admitir "la derrota".

Miró el móvil tendido en la cama y se decidió a marcarle. La chica contestó la llamada y Genzo se demoró en responderle unos segundos.

-¿Me vas a hablar o qué? Sino, llámame cuando te decidas.- Gabriela estaba a punto de cerrar la llamada, pero la voz de Genzo le hizo detenerse.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada qué decir. Sólo vi en mi móvil que ayer te había llamado y quería saber de qué habíamos hablado- Dos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que el empleado del hotel traía su desayuno recién servido. Le abrió y le hizo señas que dejara el carrito con la bandeja dentro.

-Bueno, nada interesante… Hablamos de cuán dulce soy para ti y de si quería follar contigo y así. Creo que nada importante. ¿Contento?

-Espera… ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es eso de si queríamos follar? ¿Tú querías?

-¡No seas baboso, Genzo! No sé ni para qué llamas, ahora no me vengas con eso de que no recuerdas nada. Claro, todo con tal de que no te lo sume como una más de las que me debes.

Genzo permaneció en silencio. Algo le había llamado la atención. Mientras Gabriela hablaba, al fondo había escuchado una voz masculina que preguntaba "¿Otra vez él?" en tono de reproche y que ella había ignorado.

-No sabía que tenías compañía- dijo altaneramente.

-Nunca estoy sola, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Sí, ya veo que hombres no te faltan. Es que una vez los gatos se van, los ratones hacen fiesta- Caminó hasta la bandeja del desayuno y tomó su porción de fruta.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Wakabayashi? Dejemos esto así, ¿sí? Ya me cansé de tener que aguantarme tus insultos. ¿Acaso no te ha bastado con todo el daño que me has hecho? Porque hasta el resentimiento tiene límites, por si no sabías.

-No sé de resentimientos porque no los tengo. Y no entiendo de qué me hablas, sólo hablo lo que sé- Se llevó un pedazo de manzana a la boca y tomó otro entre sus dedos.

-Bravo, "Sócrates". Sigue haciéndolo así, que vas muy bien.

El silencio en el móvil le indicó que Gabriela le había colgado.

Después de la conversación, el pensar si haberla llamado había sido lo correcto o no era algo en lo que no quería gastar mente. Era obvio que las cosas estaban perdidas con ella, y por más que quisiera darse por vencido, algo en su interior le gritaba a voces que lo estaba haciendo mal. Muy mal.

Ignoró la bandeja que estaba a un lado, cerca al mueble de la televisión, y se metió a la cama nuevamente.

-Creo que la verdadera resaca acaba de empezar.


	6. Abriendo viejas heridas

**Capítulo VI  
><strong>**(Por Flor Guajira)**

El dolor de cabeza ya había desaparecido por completo, pero se sentía algo mareado y con mucha sed. Después de lo que paso con Sanae, y de cómo se sentía hoy, no volvería a beber. Por lo que se vistió y salió de la habitación.

-Me puede llamar a un taxi por favor- Le dice a la recepcionista.

-Con mucho gusto señor- Toma el pequeño radio para llamar a la empresa de taxis a la cual el hotel estaba afiliado- Su taxi llegará en menos de 5 minutos- Le sonríe.

-Gracias- Sonríe

-Espero que haya pasado bien su noche- Al escuchar esto Tsubasa se pone tenso, pero sigue caminado hacia una silla para esperar a su transporte.

Esta era la primera vez en la que Tsubasa deseó no encontrar a Sanae junto a él después de pasar la noche junto a ella. Se sentía tan patético y tan mal por haberla dejado sola durante tanto tiempo.

:::

Después de haber dormido por un buen rato, Genzo se levanta para comer algo de fruta, ya que con su resaca no se le antojaba más nada. Por lo que toma la bandeja con algunas manzanas y enciende la televisión para comer y ver algún programa deportivo al mismo tiempo. Pero tan mala fue su suerte que al pelar una de las manzanas, se hace una fuerte pero no tan mortal cortada en el dedo pulgar.

-¡Diablos!- Grita el joven- Me corté- Toma con rápidez el teléfono y llama a la recepción para que le pidan un taxi, e ir al hospital ya que su cortada no se veía nada bonita.

Antes de bajar hacia la recepción, va al baño para quitarse un poco la sangre y enrollarse la mano con papel higiénico.

El teléfono suena, la recepcionista le avisa que ya su taxi ha llegado. Por lo que no pierde tiempo y baja como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Buenas tardes, Señor- Le saluda amablemente.

-Buenas tardes- Responde- Me lleva al hospital más cercano, por favor.

-Con gusto- El auto se pone en marcha.

Al llegar a su habitación, Tsubasa subió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha y comer algo en el restaurante del hotel. Él no quería que le subieran nada a su habitación, deseaba sentarse en la mesa y comer como alguien normal.

Al acomodarse en su silla, vio a Sanae a dos mesas de él despidiéndose de varios hombres, que por lo que él deducía podrían ser sus socios o clientes de la empresa. Y como la primera vez que la vio en este mismo restaurante, fue detrás de ella.

-Sanae- La toma del brazo- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?- Cruza los brazos molesta.

-Vamos a mi habitación- Esta fue una opción segura, ya que al ver la cara de Sanae, y conociéndola como la conoce no descartaría un escándalo de su parte.

Al estar ya seguros en la habitación, Tsubasa decide dar el primer paso.

-Sanae, yo quiero hablar cont… - Sanae lo interrumpe.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Sanae tenía el presentimiento que ya había llegado la hora de hablar- Quieres hablar acerca de lo que paso hace 5 años, ¿verdad?

-Pues si- Sanae le quitó las palabras de la boca- Creo ya es hora de ponernos serios- La mira fijamente.

Sanae mantenía la mirada fija y la mandíbula tensa. Quería demostrar firmeza ante él.

-Perfecto, hablemos- Se vuelve a cruzar de brazos- Cuéntame que se sintió haberme dejado después de haber abortado el bebé ambos- Sanae sintió como si el peso que llevaba consigo desde hace tiempo hubiera desaparecido.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, sólo guardo silencio.

-Por favor, cuéntame- Le da un leve golpe en el pecho- Cuéntame que se sintió haberme dejado cuando más te necesité- Inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Yo… Lo lamento- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-No puedo creer que eso sea todo lo que tengas que decirme- Toma su bolso, ya no quería hablar con él.

-Yo también sufrí con la pérdida- Se coloca detrás de ella y le toma el brazo suavemente.

-Y según tú yo soy de palo- Se zafa del brazo de Tsubasa bruscamente- ¿Tú crees que para mí fue fácil haber tenido un aborto a los tres meses de gestación?- La rabia desapareció, y ahora era tristeza.

-No fue fácil para mí, Sanae- Reconoce.

Sanae no aguantó escuchar cómo Tsubasa se hacia la víctima y lo abofeteó.

-¡Deja de hacerte la maldita víctima! ¡Me dejaste cuando más te necesité!- Tira su bolso al piso.

Tsubasa quedó estupefacto ante la reacción de Sanae, pero sabía que se merecía eso y hasta más.

Para ser exactos, hace 5 años cuando Tsubasa y Sanae tenían 23, recibieron la noticia que iban hacer padres. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ser padres, decidieron hacerse responsables de sus actos y tener al bebé. Ambos estaban entusiasmados y muy felices, pero cuando Sanae cumplió su tercer mes de gestación tuvo un aborto espontáneo. Ante la terrible pérdida, Tsubasa descargó su ira con ella y la dejó sin darle explicación alguna.

-Me dejaste el mismo día que tuve el aborto- Se pasa las manos por el cabello- No esperaste ni dos días para irte- De su rostro comienzan a salir lágrimas- Sólo pensaste en ti, nunca te detuviste a pensar en lo que yo necesitaba- Se tono de voz se vuelve inaudible- Y ni hablar de cómo me echaste la culpa de todo- Baja el rostro.

-Tienes razón, nunca pensé en ti- Esta era la segunda vez que reconocía lo que ella decía- Pero tienes que entenderme, a mí también me dolió la pérdida del bebé- Se excusó.

-¿Sabes que es lo más curioso de todo?- Pareciere que no hubiera escuchado lo que Tsubasa dijo- Lo curioso es que después del aborto me concentré en trabajar, y así fue como ahora tengo mi empresa- Se limpia las lágrimas- Pero no hay un día que no deje de pensar en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si él o ella hubiera nacido- Sonríe- Y de cómo cambiaria mi estado corporativo, las reuniones, los premios y el dinero, por tenerlo o tenerla en mis brazos- Tsubasa no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Sanae, por favor, perdóname- La pega más a él- Sólo quiero que me permitas hacer parte de tu vida otra vez- Le acaricia el cabello- No hice lo correcto, no debí haberte abandonado.

Sanae se aparta de él y sale de la habitación sin decir nada. Después de hablar con Tsubasa sintió como su resentimiento creció aún más.

:::

Por su parte, Gabriela llevaba varias horas entre consulta y consulta atendiendo las citas programadas por su secretaria. Decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso aprovechando que uno de los pacientes no había llegado, y salió hacia la cafetería. En el camino se topó con una de sus amigas, Malka, una rusa que trabajaba como enfermera hacía varios años.

-¡Doctora! ¡Qué bueno verla por aquí!- Malka le dio un abrazo afectuoso a Gabriela, pues no esperaba encontrársela. Desde hacía un buen tiempo, ella simplemente se encerraba en su consultorio o permanecía en el área de Psiquiatría- ¿Cómo está?

-Hasta ahora sigo cuerda, querida, y ya eso es decir mucho.

Ambas mujeres rieron. La enfermera cambió su sonrisa sincera por una pícara, llena de complicidad.

-Por cierto, a que no adivina quién anda por los lados de Urgencias…

Gabriela se extrañó por la pregunta. ¿Qué podía saber ella? Se hizo a un lado del pasillo, cerca a la isla de la enfermera jefe y se apoyó en el mesón. Negó con la cabeza, esperando que la otra mujer le contestara.

-El señor Wakabayashi- le dijo en un susurro. Gabriela enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso porqué?- Trataba de parecer indiferente pero la curiosidad le ganaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que no iría a la cafetería como lo había planeado. Ahora debía hacer otra parada.

-Hasta donde sé, llegó con una cortada bastante grave, creo que en una de sus manos. Lo está atendiendo el Dr. Fushida- la alarma de puesto de la enfermería sonó y Malka se apresuró a ver quién le necesitaba- Bueno, nos vemos después- Le sonrió a Gabriela y salió hacia la habitación de algún paciente.

Gabriela se quedó cruzada de brazos por un instante, pero se puso en marcha hacia Urgencias. Su curiosidad le había ganado.

Encontró al doctor Fushida escribiendo una historia clínica y se le acercó en silencio. No tenía pretexto alguno para estar en Urgencias. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió que podía pasar simplemente a saludar a su antiguo tutor de la universidad. El hombre la divisó a unos pasos y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Doctora Chams, es raro verla por aquí cuando su especialidad está en otra parte- Cerró el bolígrafo retráctil que sostenía en la mano.

-Lo sé, pero decidí pasar a saludarle- Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no notó que el doctor conocía sus motivos.

-Qué rápido vuelan los chismes por aquí, ¿verdad?

Gabriela quiso decir algo, pero prefirió callar. Fushida la observó y luego le señaló con la vista- Está por allí.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en ella y bajó la mirada. Susurró un casi inaudible "Gracias" y caminó hacia el reducido cuartito, separado de los demás por algunos biombos.

Entró en silencio. Genzo no la notó; por el contrario, estaba muy entretenido observando su herida. Intentaba cerrar la mano, pero dejaba escapar un quejido en el intento. Al fin levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Gabriela. La miró extrañado, como si el que ella estuviese ahí no fuera real.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dijo aún incrédulo.

-Realmente no lo sé. Pasé por aquí a saludar a un antiguo profesor y me dijo que viniera- mintió. Si ya se sentía derrotada por la curiosidad, no quería que él se enterara.

-Pues dile a tu profesor que tendrá un obsequio de parte mía- Genzo sonrió y volvió su mirada a la herida. Estaba sentado en la camilla y tenía el teléfono en la mano sana- Estaba por llamarte, ¿sabes? No sé, de pronto me acordé de aquellas épocas en las que eras tú la que te encargabas de estas cosas- Le mostró su mano y la bajó enseguida.

Gabriela que había permanecido de pie, se acercó a su lado y le tomó la mano para mirar la herida. Había sido una cortaba un poco profunda, entre el dedo pulgar hasta la parte inferior de la palma de la mano. Sin embargo, no era nada que no pudiera curarse con un poco de cuidado. Era evidente que Malka le había mentido.

-Eres un llorón, esto no es nada- le dijo soltándole- No sé para qué vienes, como si no supieras que Urgencias es para cosas precisamente "urgentes"

-¿Y te parece que esto no es urgente? ¡Es mi mano, Gabriela! Es con lo que trabajo. Si esto no sana de aquí al inicio de la próxima Bundesliga, puedo darme por muerto, ¿entiendes?

-Deja el escándalo, que bien sabes que eso no tardará ni dos semanas en curar. Ahora, deberías regresar a tu hotel y ponerte a hacer algo productivo- Dio media vuelta para salir, pero Genzo le hizo detenerse.

-Okey, te haré caso menos en eso de irme al hotel. Y como quieres que haga algo productivo, y ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué te parece si arreglamos la cuenta pendiente que tenemos?- Genzo bajó de la camilla y se acercó a Gabriela que se había cruzado de brazos.

-Ya todo está dicho entre nosotros, Genzo. No sé de qué querrás hablar- Le respondió con fastidio. Lo miró a los ojos, y luego desvió la mirada hacia la enfermera que había acabado de entrar con los vendajes para terminar la curación.- ¡Ah, mira qué bien! Ya van a terminar de atenderte y luego te podrás ir- le sonrió falsamente y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡Doctora Chams!- Genzo le hizo detenerse nuevamente. Gabriela le miró con rabia y con un gesto le indicó que continuara hablando- ¿Entonces para cuándo me programa la cita? Sabe que necesito un tratamiento urgente- En el rostro de Genzo se formó una sonrisa cínica. La enfermera los miraba sin comprender nada.

-Pásese por mi consultorio, señor Wakabayashi- Tengo una cita que no asistió y puedo atenderle- Gabriela hablaba forzadamente, sintiéndose usada. No quería hablar con él, simplemente porque sabía que había llegado la hora de enfrentar el pasado para solucionar el presente y decidir el futuro. Y le temía más que nada a eso: al futuro.

-¿Me atenderá con gusto?- La sonrisa aún no se borraba del rostro de Genzo quien se divertía con la expresión de Gabriela.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió fingidamente y salió del lugar.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrarse nuevamente en su consultorio. Su secretaria le preguntó algo, pero ella no le contestó, entrando a su oficina aún ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. Lo esperaría. La charla que venía era necesaria. Cuando Genzo se fue sin avisar, habían quedado muchas dudas sin resolver, y aquel era el momento perfecto para ello. Además, estaba "en su terreno" y eso le hacía sentir segura.

Después de algunos minutos, diez aproximadamente, la secretaria le anunció que Genzo esperaba afuera. Respiró profundo y presionó el botón de la contestadora.

-Házle pasar.

En menos de nada ya estaba él ahí. Notó que su mano estaba envuelta con vendas y le pareció que aún eso le hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy.

Genzo la miraba curioso. Creyó encontrarla enfadada por lo de hacía un rato, pero por el contrario la encontró muy tranquila, más bien profesional, y eso no le agradó del todo. Sentía que estaba delante de la doctora, y no delante de la mujer con quien quería arreglar sus líos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Genzo se tomó su tiempo para sentarse y observaba todos los objetos del escritorio con viva curiosidad. Repasó con la vista las fotografías colocadas a un lado del monitor del computador.

-Tu hermano, tus padres, Vicky y Kojiro, Kiara… ¿Y dónde está mi foto? Creo que tendré que sacarme una en ropa interior para que la exhibas… ¿Recuerdas la de aquella vez? Todavía me acuerdo de tu cara cuando te la…

-Así que necesita tratamiento, señor Wakabayashi- Gabriela le interrumpió. Sabía por dónde iban las ideas de Genzo y no quería llegar a esos puntos.

-Sí, es que verás, estoy muy enamorado.- Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, y esperó que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto.

-Conozco su caso perfectamente. Lo mejor que puede hacer es olvidar.

-No me digas eso, ¡maldición! ¡Llevo cinco años intentándolo y no he podido!- Genzo ya se sentía irritado por el modo en que Gabriela le hablaba. Ella permaneció inmutable, aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de llorar. Se puso de pie y permaneció así, apoyada en el respaldo de su silla- No sé qué clase de karma estoy pagando, pero estoy cansado. De verdad quiero que esto se solucione de la mejor forma para ambos- Lo último lo dijo en un tono más suave. Tomó aire y la miró fijamente de arriba hasta abajo.

Siempre le había parecido que la bata blanca la hacía ver muy bien, aún cuando la prefiriera sin ella. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que había cambiado. Había dejado de ser la chica suave y cándida, de un cuerpo sencillo y atractivo, a ser toda una mujer imponente, con "curvas bien definidas" (según él), aún cuando sabía que ella lo negaba rotundamente.

-No es el "karma", Genzo. Es la consecuencia de todas tus estupideces. No pretendas querer arreglarlo todo con un "paz y amor" después de todo el daño que hiciste. Sería muy infantil de tu parte pensarlo, aunque por ser tú no me sorprendería- La forma en la que le contestó fue fría y distante. Caminó alrededor de su escritorio, hasta quedar frente a Genzo.

-No me tomes por un tonto, Gabriela.

-¿Y cómo quieres que piense en ti de otra forma después de las cosas que dices y haces?- Mantuvo su voz en el tono normal, aunque Genzo la elevaba cada vez más.

-¡Bien! Entonces hablemos "a tu altura". ¿Qué fue lo que le molestó, Madame?- A este punto, el sarcasmo había tardado mucho en aparecer. Genzo también se puso de pie, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿"Lo que me molestó", dices? ¡Lo que me destruyó, querrás decir! La bajeza que me hiciste, porque no hay otra forma de definirlo. ¿Te parece poco irte sin decirme nada, como si lo nuestro no hubiera sucedido jamás, y aparte de todo, presumir de nuestra vida sexual como si mi reputación fuera la de cualquier estrella porno mal pagada? ¿Es eso poco?- La firmeza que Gabriela había aparentado unos instantes atrás se había derrumbado. Ahora le quedaba expuesta la parte vulnerable que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar.

Genzo permanecía en silencio con la vista fija en ella. En la forma en la que lo decía, todo sonaba bastante doloroso. Decidió bajar la guardía. No podía ponerse a la defensiva, siendo ella la lastimada.

-No tienes nada para decir, ¿verdad?- continuó ella- Y aunque lo tuvieras igual no serviría de nada.

-Quizá no tenga nada qué decirte, pero seguro que algo tengo por hacer- Se acercó a ella, y le tomó el rostro, dándole un beso inesperado. Gabriela se resistía, no podía permitirle pisotear su dignidad más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Le empujó lo que pudo, y él se separó sonriente.

-¿Por qué tan arisca, gitanita?- le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla y volvió a besarle. Gabriela ésta vez no se opuso.

Una vez Genzo terminó el beso, Gabriela le dio una cachetada.

-Ésta, por atrevido- Él aún no se reponía del anterior golpe cuando recibió otro más- Y ésta, por no haberme besado antes.

A pesar del escozor de las bofetadas, Genzo sonrió. Por primera vez desde que estaba de vuelta, sintió que había una luz para los dos. Entre tanto, ella había decidido ceder. Pero a Genzo aún le faltaba pagar un precio un poco más alto.

Ese día tanto para Sanae y Gabriela había sido pésimo. Ambas se habían enfrentado a los hombres que amaban y detestaban. Lágrimas y rencores habían hecho aparición. Nada estaba dicho aún, ya que Gabriela tendría un plan para hacerles saber cómo se sentía el abandono.

:::

_Victoria y Kiara Hyuga pertenecen a Aster125._


	7. Sí, pero no

**Capítulo VII**

**(Por Katica&Katika)**

Sanae subió rápidamente la escalera, y se encontró de frente con la puerta indicada. La abrió suavemente y entró. El lugar parecía vacío a pesar que aún no anochecía. La chica de traje ejecutivo detrás del escritorio le sonrió y le invitó a pasar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Nakazawa.- La chica suspendió sus labores en el computador para atenderla.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Está Gabriela?- Se acomodó su bolsa y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello.

-Sí. Adelante- La chica le hizo un ademán indicando la puerta del consultorio.

Adentro, Gabriela organizaba papeles y carpetas en su escritorio. Le miró sorprendida y luego sonrío.

-Doctora Chams, ¿está ocupada o tiene tiempo para ayudar a una amiga en problemas?

-Cielo, creo que yo también soy una amiga en problemas.

Sanae se sentó, y acomodó su bolsa en la silla sobrante. Se apoyó en el escritorio y organizó una pila de carpetas que estaban por caer.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, y cruzó los brazos.

-Justo lo que yo no quería que pasara. ¿Sabes? Empiezo a cansarme de esta situación. No sé cómo, pero debe haber alguna forma en la que ellos entiendan que volver con nosotras es una oportunidad de una en un millón.

-Lo sé. La pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesta a ser ese "uno en un millón"?

Gabriela apoyó los codos en el escritorio, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No lo sé, Sanae. Por un instante odié su atrevimiento al besarme, pero ya luego no pude resistirme. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desgraciadamente adictivo?

Sanae soltó una carcajada, que se le contagió rápidamente a Gabriela.

Ambas sabían que estaban en una posición dura, sobre todo porque el orgullo y el amor las tenían "entre la espada y la pared".

Después de un rato de silencio, Gabriela continuó.

-Ayer por la noche estuve pensando… En realidad lo que nos dolió fue que se largaran así, sin más. Como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Y no sé tú, pero yo no me voy a quedar con eso.- Terminó de guardar las carpetas en uno de los compartimentos de su escritorio, y lo cerró ruidosamente. Sanae la miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando piensas así. Significa que ya tienes algo en mente. Y sí. Me apunto sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p>Una vez en su departamento, Gabriela se puso "manos a la obra". Aún era temprano, por la noche, y debía darse prisa. Cuanto antes le viera y hablara con él, mucho mejor. Se preparó un sándwich, encendió el estéreo y se quedó media hora inventando la excusa perfecta, aunque después de un tiempo sin encontrarla, le pareció que lo mejor era sincerarse.<p>

Buscó su móvil en la bolsa, y marcó su número.

A una distancia considerable de allí, Genzo se preguntaba qué podía querer Gabriela para que le llamase.

-¿Ahora qué hice?- le contestó sin dejar que la chica pudiera hablarle.

-Pensé que la temporada había acabado, pero todavía estás a la defensiva.- Se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá, y sonrío para sí.

-Y lo dices tú, qué ironía. ¿Entonces no hice nada?

-Hasta ahora no. La verdad llamaba porque… eh…

-¿Porque me extrañas, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí, y necesitas verme urgentemente?- Genzo reía. Tomó un poco de la copa de vino que le había servido hacía poco uno de los camareros del restaurante, pero casi se atora con la respuesta de Gabriela.

-Sí. No del modo en el que lo dices, pero algo así. ¿Podemos vernos?

-Está bien- respondió quedamente. Todo le parecía muy sospechoso. No había pasado mucho tiempo de aquel día de la charla en el consultorio, y sabía que Gabriela era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para ceder tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, decidió creer en el destino y en sus "habilidades de conquistador", y dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

-¿Dónde nos vemos?- la voz de Gabriela lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu departamento?

-Bueno, pero no te tardes- Gabriela intentó sonar pícara y atrevida, aunque no era su estilo. Pero debía jugarse el todo por el todo y de ese modo definir su próximo estado civil.

Cerró la llamada, y le envió un mensaje con su dirección, el nombre del edificio y la nomenclatura de su departamento.

Salió corriendo a ducharse y a arreglarse frente al espejo, y luego se sentó a esperar. No quería que pareciera que estuviera tratando de conquistarlo de nuevo, ni que había planeado todo, así que se vistió lo más casual posible. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto un poco desordenado, peinó con la mano su flequillo, y se pasó un poco de maquillaje en el rostro. Se puso unos shorts de tela suave, una camiseta de fútbol del equipo empresarial en el que su padre jugaba unos años atrás -que le quedaba extra grande-, y sus pantuflas de oso panda. Recordaba que Genzo sabía que eran sus favoritas. Buscó su mp3 y se puso los audífonos, aunque no escuchaba nada. Sabía que lo que hacía era una gran estupidez, pero prefería pensar que quería ponerse cómoda, antes que admitir que hacía semejante teatro sólo por él.

Después de un rato de espera, el vigilante le anunció que Genzo había llegado. Le dijo que le hiciera pasar, y un par de minutos después, tocaron a su puerta.

Respiró profundo y caminó hacia la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Una vez giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, le miró con un ojo abierto, mientras el otro permanecía cerrado. Genzo río. Sabía que estaba nerviosa porque Gabriela solía comportarse como una niña pequeña cuando los nervios le atacaban.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Gabriela había tapado su cara con las manos, pero le veía a través de las aberturas de sus dedos.

-Estoy esperando que te rías- Aún no le había dado paso a su departamento, así que la escena se daba en el umbral de la puerta.

-No seas tontita.- Le apartó las manos del rostro y le miró tiernamente. Gabriela estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.- ¿De qué se supone que debo reírme?

-De mí. Es que a veces eres tan presumido, que sé que eres capaz de molestarme el resto de mi vida por admitir que... Quería verte- Desvío la mirada, y notó que sus manos y las de él aún estaban unidas.

Genzo se acercó y le besó en la mejilla. Luego miró dentro del departamento, y le susurró al oído.

-Creo que esto es material para usar en casos necesarios.

Gabriela le apretó las manos. Le llevó de la mano hasta el sofá, y se regresó a cerrar la puerta. Genzo la miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ya ibas a dormir?

-La verdad no. Acabas de encontrarme en mis peores fachas.- Se sentó a su lado y subió las piernas al sofá.

Genzo pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, y le atrajo hacia sí. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que él volvió a hablar nuevamente.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Gaby? ¿Cómo es que de la noche a la mañana pasamos de la rabia a los mimos?

-Es que estuve pensándolo bien y creo que ya fue demasiada tontería eso de andar como perros y gatos. ¿No crees tú también que ya es suficiente?- Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Genzo le sonrió y le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez en los labios.

-Tienes toda la razón, gitanita. Aunque todavía no puedo creer que hayas cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente.

-Pues no creerás lo mucho que he cambiado en todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Gabriela se levantó y fue a la cocina. Buscó algunas tostadas y algo de jugo en el refrigerador, y lo sirvió en dos vasos. Llevó las tostadas en un pequeño plato y las colocó junto al par de jugos en la mesita de centro del salón.

-Pues que no puedes esperar que yo sea la misma persona después de cinco años. Bueno, en esencia sí, uno nunca deja de ser quien alguna vez se decidió ser, pero sí madura y empieza a crecer de distintas formas de acuerdo a las experiencias y las situaciones que cambian perspectivas. Así que quizá te resulte raro mi comportamiento ahora, pero me conocerás más, y te acostumbrarás a la nueva yo.- se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, y cogió una de las tostadas y su vaso de jugo.

-Si lo pones de ese modo suena lógico.

Gabriela asintió con la cabeza, mientras comía un poco de su tostada.

-Pero, ya dejémonos de psicología, que de eso tengo mucho en el trabajo. Hay algo que aún no te he preguntado. ¿Por qué decidiste regresar a Japón después de todo el tiempo de ausencia? Algo venías a hacer, ¿No?

-Mm- Genzo le miró con gesto pensativo- Sí. Tsubasa y yo creímos que era el momento de regresar, no sólo por la familia y los amigos, sino por ustedes.

-¿Y por qué has dudado al principio para decirme eso?- Gabriela se acomodó en el sofá de tal modo que pudiera verle de frente. Le gustaba mirar a los ojos, porque más que un acto de cortesía hacia la otra persona, sabía que en ellos podría descubrir si era engañada. Genzo no sabía eso, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-Porque tenía que decirlo de un modo en el que me creyeras.- le acarició la nariz con el dedo índice rápidamente.

-Entiendo. Ah, hablando del cabezota de tu amigo...

-¿Tsubasa?- le interrumpió.

-Sí, ese.- Genzo sonrío ante la forma desdeñosa en la que ella se refería a su amigo- Pensé que hoy estarías con él y que no vendrías por eso. No estabas ocupado cuando te llamé, ¿O sí?- Gabriela fingió mirar algo en su tostada mientras hablaba, aunque en realidad sólo ocultaba la sonrisa que le producía el saber que había encontrado el modo de sacarle información a su acompañante.

-No, no estaba ocupado. Sólo había bajado a la terraza del restaurante a distraerme un poco. Y Tsubasa... Eh, creo que iría de compras, o algo así. Me dijo que quería llevarle regalo a su familia, así que debe estar en el centro comercial que abrieron hace poco.

-Ah, sí. No me he pasado por allí. Quizá si... alguien me invitara al cine... podría ir sin pensarlo.- Tomó un poco de jugo, y sonrío para sí misma.

Genzo entendió el mensaje, y río quedamente.

-Ok, guapa. ¿Qué día estás libre?- Ahora fue él quien tomó un poco de jugo, mientras Gabriela buscaba en la agenda de su móvil.

-Veamos... ¿Qué tal este sábado?

-¿Por la noche?

-Sabes que así me encanta- le guiñó un ojo, y le dio una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, llevándose el plato y los vasos vacíos. Aprovechó para llevarse su móvil. Así, una vez dejó lo demás en el lavaplatos, le envió un mensaje a Sanae.

"_Centro comercial nuevo. Regalos para la familia. Lo demás ya lo sabes. G."_

Sintió el abrazo cálido de Genzo que le rodeó desde atrás, y le besó en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sanae me envió un mensaje, y aproveché responderle ahora.- Cerró la mensajería del teléfono, y lo puso en inicio. Lo bloqueó y lo dejó en el mesón. Se giró y quedó frente a Genzo, aún abrazada a él.

-Aún no puedo creer que tú y yo hayamos llegado a esto.

-Pues créelo- se puso de puntillas, y le besó intensamente- Y disfrútalo.

* * *

><p>Sanae había estado esperando el mensaje de Gabriela toda la noche. Por ello, cuando su móvil sonó indicando un mensaje, ella se acercó rápidamente al nochero para verlo, golpeándose el pie derecho con el borde de la cama. Maldijo en voz baja, pero se recordó a sí misma que no tenía mucho tiempo y se apresuró a leer el mensaje.<p>

Le resultaba perfecto que Tsubasa no estuviera en su hotel, porque así no tendría que inventar excusas para acercarse. Se miró en el espejo, se aplicó maquillaje y buscó su bolsa, dispuesta a salir al centro comercial.

Bajó las escaleras porque el ascensor se tardaba, y pasó la recepción del hotel hacia la salida sorteando cualquier clase de maletas y personas que estuvieran en su camino.

Llamó un taxi y le pidió que le llevara al nuevo centro comercial.

Una vez allí pudo dimensionar lo difícil que sería encontrar a Tsubasa en aquel lugar. Al ser inaugurado recientemente, la cantidad de personas que decidían ir allí para realizar sus compras era incalculable.

Suspiró resignada. Ahora tenía que hacer uso de las ventajas que le había dado el ser parte de la familia Ozora por un tiempo. Se acercó a una de las bancas dispuestas en los pasillos, y se sentó a pensar. ¿Cuáles serían los regalos más apropiados para Kudai, Daichi y Natsuko Ozora?

"Veamos... La última vez que Tsubasa le regaló algo a su padre fue en su cumpleaños número cincuenta, hace cinco años. Eso esperando que no le hubiera enviado nada a algún puerto cercano a los viajes del capitán. Esa vez le regaló un reloj costoso. Podría estar en una de las joyerías, pero no creo que le regale algo parecido esta vez."

Ocultó su rostro entre las manos y respiró profundamente. Estaba perdiendo tiempo. ¿Y si ya se había ido?

"A Daichi también le gusta el fútbol, lo más probable es que esté en una tienda deportiva. Y si es así, llevará horas ahí dentro y no se marcharía hasta que no lo viera todo."

Empezó a recorrer el lugar, pero conseguir la dichosa tienda estaba siendo una tortura. Preguntó a uno de los vigilantes, y le indicaron que en el segundo piso había una tienda con ese tipo de productos.

Subió las escaleras eléctricas y rápidamente ubicó el lugar. Entró y echó un vistazo rápido, pero no estaba.

"¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Mi última opción es el regalo de Natsuko. Y probablemente sean joyas. No pierdo nada con mirar"

Volvió al primer piso donde recordó haber visto una joyería y entró. Al igual que en la tienda deportiva, Tsubasa no estaba. Pensó en regresar a casa, pero ya estaba allí y debía agotar todas sus posibilidades.

Recordó la época en la que ella y él solían ir a los centros comerciales. Siempre llegaban por un helado, porque a él se le antojaban, sobre todo después de haber recorrido el lugar buscando los zapatos perfectos para ella. Entonces se decidió. Se acercó a la heladería más grande, y allí estaba. Llevaba varias bolsas, y un helado doble en la mano. Estaba recostado a una de las columnas que había en el pasillo, concentrado en las chispas de chocolate.

Sanae no asimiló el hecho de que él le estuviera mirando. Por el contrario, parecía que ni se había fijado en cómo él le sonreía. Cuando comprendió a quién iba dirigida su cara de fascinación, se aturdió. Ya no sabía qué diría o cómo reaccionaría ante él. Se fijó en que, a pesar de que no caminaba tan rápido, ya le tenía a pocos pasos de sí misma. Bajó la mirada, se aferró a su bolsa como quien cree que se la van a quitar de un tirón, y esperó su voz.

-Eres la última persona a quien esperaría ver hoy.

A pesar de haber estado esperándole, se sobresaltó levemente. Le miró a los ojos. Él sonreía ampliamente, y ella sólo pensaba si devolverle el gesto o no. Al final accedió, sobre todo porque necesitaba hacer funcionar lo que había en la mente de Gabriela.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo es la vida.

-Por esto, es más que bella. ¿Quieres un helado?- Le invitó sin pensar. Para él había sido la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde aquel día en el que discutieron fuertemente, para decirle todo lo que sentía.

Sintió alivio en el momento en el que ella aceptó su invitación. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas, y Tsubasa acomodó las bolsas encima.

Se fue a comprar el helado sin siquiera preguntarle. Ella aprovechó para ver un poco lo que llevaba, y se rió internamente al ver que había comprado lo que ella menos hubiera imaginado. Por las marcas de las bolsas pudo ver que llevaba zapatos, probablemente deportivos, alguna cartera femenina, y ropa fina para hombre.

Tsubasa se presentó con un helado de brownie y vainilla, sin aderezo. Tal como a ella le gustaba.

-Son pequeñas cosas que aún recuerdo.

Sanae asintió, y le dio una cucharada al helado. Más que delicioso por el sabor, lo era por la compañía y no pudo evitar pensarlo de ese modo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- Sabía que acababa de pensarlo, pero no que lo diría perfectamente audible.

Tsubasa sonrió. Empezó a imaginar que quizá aún podría lograr algo, pero debía darse prisa y ser contundente. Una oportunidad como la del momento no volvería a repetirse. Aunque por cuenta de Gabriela -y esto sólo lo sabía Sanae- habría más de una.

-¿Sabes? Antes de que digamos cosas con las que podamos terminar mal otra vez, tengo que dejar en claro algo- Se fijó en que ella tenía la cucharilla en su boca, y no la había sacado, atenta a lo que él le decía. No quiso sonreír para no quitarle peso a lo que diría- Te quiero, y lo seguiré haciendo, te guste o no. Quieras o no. Es una decisión que no me ha costado nada tomar, y de la que no me arrepiento. La considero demasiado importante hasta el punto de lucharla, aunque me gaste la vida en ello. Probablemente esto no signifique nada para ti, pero no pierdo nada con decirlo.

Respiró profundo, y por primera vez, desde su regreso, sintió que había descargado una parte de él y se sintió lo suficientemente liviano y seguro, tanto, que empezó a disfrutarlo.

Sanae no lo miraba. De alguna forma no quería que le diese ese pequeño discurso por temor a despertar viejos sentimientos. Aún no entendía cómo el hombre que tenía en frente, con todo y ese cariño que reflejaba, pudo haberle hecho tanto daño.

-Cualquier persona normal que no hubiera vivido lo que yo contigo, lo menos que podría hacer es agradecer esas palabras. Pero como se trata de nosotros, sólo puedo decir que lo sé. Sé que me quieres, aunque no me queda clara la forma, porque no es normal lo que acabas de decir sobre todo después de que tú mismo hayas decidido dejar a la persona que dices querer. De todos modos, el que me quieras o no, es tu problema, y aunque se trate de mí, no es de mi incumbencia.

Para Tsubasa eso había sido peor que un fault. A pesar de que sabía que las cosas con ella no serían fáciles, en su imaginación la reacción de Sanae había sido menos dura.

Ella en cambio, creyó que era hora de ceder un poco. Le sonrió y siguió comiendo su helado.

Ese gesto para Tsubasa había sido confuso. ¿Cómo podía destruirle y a la vez sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando? Decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente, y liberar la tensión.

-Eh, ¿Te estoy quitando tiempo para algo?

Sanae le miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

-No, sólo vine a caminar un poco. Supe que es nuevo este centro comercial, y quería ver qué podía conseguir para mí.

-Pensé que ese era el trabajo de tu estilista. Alguna vez me dijiste que estabas tan ocupada que no podías comprarte ropa por ti misma.

-Sí, es cierto, pero he estado un poco más libre estos días, y necesitaba distraerme. Tengo una junta importante dentro de poco, y no puedo estar tan tensionada o lo haré mal- Se dio cuenta que su helado estaba por acabarse. Tsubasa ya había terminado el suyo hacía unos minutos.

-Mm. ¿Y qué tal si me ayudas a conseguir un regalo para mi padre? He estado dando vueltas por todo el lugar, pero no se me ocurre qué puede ser. Además que... Bueno, eres experta en eso. Él siempre dice que tienes un gusto especial al regalarle cosas.

Sanae quedó un poco sorprendida tanto por la invitación, como por la revelación que le hacía Tsubasa. Se sintió alagada a pesar de todo, y decidió aceptar.

Recogieron las bolsas y caminaron hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Subirían al segundo piso donde había un número mayor de tiendas. Empezaron por mirar ropa. Algunos suéteres habrían sido perfectos, pero no tenían idea de qué talla sería la correcta. Así que descartaron todo aquello que tuviera medidas que considerar.

Recorrieron los pasillos observando cada tienda como una posibilidad, pero no encontraban nada que pudiera ser el regalo deseado.

-¿Y qué tal un perfume?- Tsubasa señaló hacia una perfumería, y se acercó a la vitrina a observar lo exhibido.

-Podría ser, pero es un poco difícil. Cuando se trata de fragancias, es mejor que la persona escoja a su gusto. Quizá lo que a ti te gustó, a la otra persona puede parecerle horrible, así que lo mejor es darle otra cosa, ¿No crees?

Tsubasa asintió y le sonrío. Ambos estaban cansados de dar vueltas sin encontrar algo adecuado. Finalmente, Sanae propuso que le regalara algo que pudiera utilizar en sus viajes.

-Tu padre siempre está en altamar. A lo mejor le harán bien unos lentes de sol.- Recogió una de las bolsas que estaba a punto de caerse de la banca en la que se habían sentado.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-Porque eres un tarado, Tsubasa.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Sanae prefirió ignorar el comentario, y se puso de pie. Tsubasa hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras, así que asumió la actitud de Sanae como cosa del momento.

Cogió las bolsas, y empezaron a buscar una óptica en la que conseguir los lentes oscuros. Iban en silencio, y de cuando en cuando, Sanae le miraba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Llegaron al local, y Tsubasa se encargó de escoger los lentes para su padre. Sanae lo miraba en silencio, y sonreía sin darse cuenta. Siempre le había parecido que Tsubasa era como un chiquillo en una dulcería cuando de comprar se trataba. Quería ver todo al mismo tiempo, se probaba algunos lentes, y le hacía señas y muecas graciosas a ella, que sólo reía para sí.

Al fin Tsubasa logró escoger los lentes de sol, y a Sanae también le parecieron los correctos. Salieron de la tienda sin ningún plan en mente. De pronto, Sanae se acordó del reloj y le echó un vistazo.

-¡Dios! ¡Es muy tarde! Creo que ya debería irme.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

En su cabeza, Tsubasa ya estaba pensando cómo volverla a ver. Y aunque pareciera una guerra de estrategias, ambos estaban planeando, casualmente, su próximo encuentro.

-No, no te preocupes. Además tienes todas esas cosas encima, lo mejor es que te vayas a tu hotel y no te arriesgues en la calle. Yo puedo irme en un taxi.

-¿Segura?- Acomodó las bolsas de tal forma que no fueran a caérsele de las manos.

-Sí, totalmente.

Ambos salieron del centro comercial, y Sanae llamó un taxi. El auto se detuvo lentamente ante ellos.

-Gracias- Tsubasa le sonrío tímidamente. No sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso, o más bien, temía a la reacción de ella. Le miró a los ojos, y se encontró con una sonrisa sincera como respuesta.

-A ti. Fue divertido. Bueno, ya debo irme. Me están esperando.- Miró hacia el taxi- Saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando Tsubasa la tomó suavemente por el brazo, y la atrajo hacia sí. Le dio un beso tierno, fugaz, pero para ella había sido perfecto. Bajó la mirada, y caminó hacia el taxi, abordándolo.

Tsubasa permaneció de pie. Llamó otro taxi, y esperó que el auto se parqueara ante él.

-Oh, sí. Esta sonrisa idiota no se me quitará por un largo tiempo.


End file.
